Soul Eater:Rio
by NightHunter82102
Summary: Something happened to Maka after one fate full night. What will she do now that Soul is looking for her? Two-shot.


It's been 3 days since the DWMA fought the Kishin, Asura. Maka has been training as a weapon in the woods seceretly, no one except her knows about her weapon blood.  
Soul still just stays home playing video games, like nothing happened, Black*Star is just as big of an idiot as ever. Kid and the Thomsons are in the Death room still mourning Lord Death.

*Slice* As the tree fell Maka decided to stop training for today, she walked home and found Sou sitting on the couch with Black*Star. It's your turn for dinner, Maka" Soul said without taking his eyes off the TV. "Sure it is Soul" she commented back "even though I made dinner for the last two days"

"It's not my faut this video game is so addicting and Back*Star is so terribe at it"

"HEY, just because I'm so awesome, it dosen't mean your better at video games than me" Black*Star yelled in his ear

They had been arguing constantly over petty things like dinner and who took showers first. "Well I"m going to bed, make your own dinner" and with that Maka slammed her door and locked it.

"I think I'll just go" Black*Star commented whie inching towards the door "BYE" and he ran ou the door

Maka woke up to the smoke detectors going off. "Soul probably burnt something again" she wispered crossly. Then her legs got caught in her sheets, *Thud*

After yelling at Soul and walking to school mad at him, Maka sat at her seat in Professer Stein's classroom. Soul walked in, Stein was late again, he finally rolled in hitting the crack in the floor. He gathered himself off the floor and taught the class about "Resonating Links". As Maka walked to her special training area, she knew Soul was following her.

"Soul what do you want?" she asked agitated

"What are you doing sneaking around?"

"I"m not shithead" she said "I'm going to meet Papa, he wants another Father-Daughter day" That was a total lie of course

"Well...I want to come with you"

"NO Soul, go away"

"You seem more distant since we fought Ashura"

Her eyes softened "Soul it's been hard on all of us" He walked right up to her and kissed her. She squeaked a little but then kissed him back, they walked back to their home holding hands. Then lets just say things went from there (WINK WINK)

Maka woke up next to Soul, she blushed as she remembered last up to take a shower she tried not to wake Soul up. As she stepped in the bathroom her soul perception picked up a little soul in the bathroom with he. Then as fast as it came it went away, relization dawned on Maka's face. She quicky took a shower and ran to school before Soul could even get up. Entering the death room, Maka saw only Kid was there making everything symmetrical. "Kid I need you to use your soul perception for a second,  
do you sense a tiny soul by me"

"Oh my death Maka, what did you do?"

"Shit, that's what I thought, Kid I need to be assingned to somewhere else away from Soul, he said he never wanted kids" Maka said with tears in her eyes

"But you have no weapon and aren't you on the pill?"

"Yes, I am, but I read somewhere that the pill has no effect if you are taking medicine for injuries. While I was fighting Ashura, my weapon blood made me turn into a scythe" she quickly demonstrated by her elbows trurning into scythe blades

"Maka, only if this is really what you want" she nodded "You will now be stationed in Rio Dejaniro, South America, your plane will leave at 3:00 today"

"I'll grab all my belongings, thank you Kid" she said while walking down the hallway "Oh and please don't tell anyone where I will be, I will keep in touch with you Kid, goodbye" Tears were running down her face.

Soul sat in Stien's class wondering where Maka was. She's probably talking to Tsubaki or something he thought. It IS really is wierd though, she would never miss school, only if she was really sick or hurt had she ever been late. Was it because of last night?

"Soul please come here" Stein said in a sad voice. Soul did as he said and Stein whispered "You need to pick a new meister"

"WHAT, that is so uncool...your joking right"

"No, I'm not"

"Where's Maka?"

"I do not have athority to give you that information"

Soul ran out of the classroom and checked his and Maka's apartment. When he ran into her room all of her stuff was gone and there wasn't even a note that said Maka loved him and was sorry. Soul sat on her bed crying for the rest of the day. 


End file.
